


all dead...

by e_is_better_than_a (orphan_account)



Series: tumblr asks [38]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Other, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21797548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/e_is_better_than_a
Summary: anon ask: Freddie and Brian during the recording of their duet for All Dead, All Dead?
Relationships: Brian May & Freddie Mercury
Series: tumblr asks [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558126
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	all dead...

“Are you sure?” Freddie asked hesitantly, still looking a little uncertain.

“Fred, it’s just backing vocals,” Brian tried to reassure. In all honesty, he just wanted Fred to be there in case he broke down. It was an emotional song and he just wanted a friend to comfort him. “I’m sure.”

In the booth, the singer started the track and Brian began to sing. The song had started out as a fantasy in his head, like a fairy tale basically but eventually, it morphed into a journal entry; raw and emotional. It was difficult to share it with the band, knowing that he put himself in the song, but they didn’t question who or what it was about. They just made the backing tracks and left the words to him, no questions asked.

When Brian had finished his run-through, he looked nervously at Freddie. “So? How does it sound?”

“It sounds beautiful, Brimi. I really think you should do the harmonies, dear, it would sound so lovely.”

Brian rolled his eyes. “I already told you, I want your voice on here too.” Freddie huffed.

“What if I refuse?”

Brian dropped his shoulders. “Fred, I’m asking you as a friend. Please, add the harmonies. You know where to put them better than I do,” The guitarist hesitated for a moment before adding, “I trust you.”

He watched Freddie melt on the other side of the glass.

“Oh all right,” He grumbled, fighting a smile. Brian beamed, so thankful for his friend.


End file.
